The Past
by christianqueenofegypt
Summary: A Physician rescues the Lady of Pharaoh's court from her lover...A young Pharaoh and his son try to live with the loss of a wife and mother...A young man is wrongfully convicted of the death of Egypt's king... Christ rose from the grave! the world sings
1. Meeting Isis

The Past

By-christian-queen

* * *

Disclaimer: Christian queen does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

(A/N):I beg of you to realize that I am not trying to take anything away from Yu-Gi-Oh, or it's creators as I do not own it. (see disclaimer above) I am only writing **my** version. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. For those of you who do, here's whats up.

Isis: Yay! starts clapping excitedly

cook: Get back to work! - 

Isis: mutters under breath the 10 plagues and wishes them all on him - 

cq: sniggers

Ankh (warning tone): _Isis, cq_

Isis and cq: - Oops, busted!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Summary

A girl named Isis has been horribly mistreated by her master, one of the high ranking chefs in Egypt. Upon the discovery of her badly beaten body, Ankhare, the young physician in Pharaoh's court, takes her to his chambers and cares for her. Could it be love at first sight? R&R!

* * *

Isis hurried around quickly, trying to do her chores before the cook returned.

Sometimes she hated it, working here in the palace as a servant girl while her mother was outside of the gate, suffering from old age and who-knows-what with no one to care for her.

Isis desperately wished and prayed to Jehovah that she would somehow be able to escape out of the gate, just once, to see and care for her mother, just for a little while. But she couldn't.

She had to hurry and boil the onions for the stew before the cook returned.

Carrying the pot of water was hard, especially since it was so big, and heavy.

She knew she should call Moshe and have him help her, but she wanted to prove that she could do this on her own.

Finally she placed the cauldron on the slim pole and went to fetch her flint. Rubbing the stones together near the wood, it made a spark.

She blew and fanned it until someone came up behind her. "I thought I told you to have those onions done, you worthless sand rat!"

Isis came up, but hit her head on the cauldron. _Ow! _she thought rubbing her head.

"Stupid girl" the cook growled, reaching for his whip. "You should have done what you were told, wretch, now the Pharaoh has no food… so you must be punished!"

Isis screamed as the whip lashed her again and again. As she slipped into unconsciousness, her hand accidentally touched the flames, but it didn't matter.

Darkness was consuming her, and though she tried with all her might she couldn't escape from it's depth…

Ankhare sighed, finishing up the last patient for the day, contagious with fever.

Every time Ankh was with a patient he always prayed that Jehovah would give him the strength and wisdom to care for the sick.

_Oh how I look towards the day when Egypt will know you once again Lord, please give us a sign that you are with us._ Ankh prayed, as he walked down to the kitchens to wash his hands.

The sight he saw completely discouraged that.

There was, on the floor, a man, or woman, at the moment, Ankhare couldn't tell, sprawled out on the floor, on their stomach.

Blood was everywhere. Ankh hurried quickly to the persons side, ignoring the bile forming in his throat, threatening to come up, checking the person for a pulse. Faint.

_Father!_ he cried, tears welling in his eyes. Gently, he turned the person over, realizing that it was a young woman.

Tears were flowing freely now from Ankh's face. He needed to get her out of here, now!

Carefully he picked her up, carrying her out of the kitchen and upstairs to his chamber.

Gently he lay her on the cot, smoothing out her hair. _Who did this to you?_ he thought, his heart aching.

There was a knock on the door. "Ankhare?" Ankh turned to see Lord Shada at the doorway.

"Yes?" Ankh said hoarsely. "Your presence is needed in the… Osiris!" the man exclaimed.

Ankh winced at the use of the name of the 'ancient god'

"Who is that?" Shada demanded. "I am not sure." Ankh answered sadly. "I found her in the kitchens"

Sadly Shada shook his head. "This is not good, perhaps…?" Ankh shook his head refusing the idea of using the so-called-magic of the Millennium Items.

"No, I will do all I can for her… she will need much rest… but first, do you mind sending a maid to fetch some things for me?"

Shada nodded, and Ankh handed him some papyrus.

Walking out the door, Shada went to find a servant girl.

Isis slowly opened her eyes to reveal herself lying on a cot, and a handsome young man with emerald green eyes and shoulder black hair sitting at the edge of it, smiling at her.

"Thank Jehovah! You're awake." Isis looked at him confused for a moment.

"You are a believer in Jehovah?" she asked. The youth nodded and smiled again.

"Forgive me, my dear, my name is Ankh… I am the physician in Pharaoh's court."

Isis raised an eyebrow. "You are? How did I get here, and what ha--augh!" she held her head with her burned hand that had been carefully wound up in strips of linen.

Ankh leaned over quickly. "Easy now, easy… try to rest, miss you've been injured quite badly. Um… forgive me, I don't know your name"

Isis smiled a small painful smile. "Isis…my name is Isis" the physician nodded, smiling a little.

"Well, Isis… it seems that you have received some harsh treatment, yes?" Isis closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek, nodding her head.

Ankhare pursed his lips and frowned.

Slave girl or not, he _couldn't_ and **wouldn't** stand for a young girl like Isis to continue to be hurt and taken advantage of, just because she was a woman.

As he looked at her, he judged her to be about 16 or 17, a small frame, a thin face with high cheek bones, long black hair cascading down her back, all surrounding the most beautiful dark blue eyes he'd ever seen.

Thinking this way caused the healer to be thrown off guard.

Isis noticed his startled expression and blushed, smiling softly. "Are you alright?" she asked. Ankh nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name" she said.

"Ankhare," he stammered, blood rushing to his cheeks.

"M-my name is Ankhare, but some people call me Ankh" he said quietly, his own name sounding foreign to him.

Isis smiled and tried not to giggle. "A pleasure to meet you Ankhare" she said softly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Ankh called.

Two men poked their heads around the door. "Mahado, Karim, please come in" the physician smiled kindly at his friends.

They nodded and entered the room. Shada entered behind them.

"So, this is the girl that was sprawled out near death in the kitchens" Shada commented, his eyes glinting wolfishly at Isis, a smirk gracing his lips.

Isis blushed. Ankhare shot the Key holder a venomous look. Mahado and Karim also glared at him.

"Well you certainly have a talent for seeing the worst of things in a situation." Mahado commented.

_My thoughts exactly_ Ankh growled under his breath. Isis gasped.

Ankh looked startled and realized she was still in a state of fear and trauma.

Ankh turned. "Gentlemen, perhaps we adjourn outside, my patient still needs her rest."

The three men nodded, though Shada was scowling slightly.

He wanted to know more about this girl, she was so undeniably beautiful; he scowled at the idea of her being taken away so soon, even if he_ had _just met her.

Ankh, however, paid no attention to Pharaoh's closest advisor and his thoughts, but instead looked at Isis as did she, him.

Their eyes met and locked. Ankh smiled gently, going over to the side of the bed.

"Here now, my dear, perhaps lying down will help you sleep."

Isis nodded, heat rising to her cheeks as she placed her arms around his neck. Ankh placed her head gently on the pillows.

"There now, all better, sleep now, Isis" She smiled sleepily.

The antidote that Ankh had given her earlier was starting to take its toll on her. Soon she fell in to a long dreamless sleep.

All four of them stepped out into the hallway, Mahado pulling Ankhare aside.

"What is it, my friend?" Ankh asked. Mahado tried not to laugh.

"Usually I'd picture you as the matchmaker, but I can see it's the other way around."

Ankh blushed. "And that's supposed to mean what, pray tell?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Mahado grinned. "You _like _that young lady, don't you Ankhare?"

Ankh blushed furiously. "I-I..."

Karim walked over to them smiling as well. "Don't try to deny it, because I'll know" he grinned, holding up the Millennium Scales.

"I won't say that I don't admire her, because I do, but really, gentlemen, I just met the girl!" the two advisors looked at each other and grinned evilly.

They turned back to Ankhare. "Have you ever heard of the phrase 'love at first sight?" Karim asked.

Ankh bowed his head and nodded. "But really, what does that have to do with _me_?"

Before Mahado had a chance to answer however, someone was calling his name.

"Master Mahado! Where are you?" Mahado rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"I have to go" he muttered. Ankh breathed a sigh of relief.

He suddenly turned. Shada was gone! Quickly he walked back to his bedroom.

There knelt Shada over Isis' sleeping form.

Suddenly something took over Ankh, anger, perhaps jealousy?

Suddenly he wanted to scream and yell at Shada to get away from Isis, he wanted to take the girl into his arms and hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

Slowly he walked into the room, clearing his throat. Shada looked up and frowned.

"She is very beautiful," he whispered, stroking the long black silky strands of her hair.

"I wonder how a creature like this came into this world... and into your possession!" Shada glared at Ankhare, his voice filled with venom and his eyes filled with hate.

"Lord, Jehovah protect us, surround us with your angels, O Lord, and let all evil leave from this place" Ankh stated in prayer.

Suddenly he had a feeling of peace surrounding him, and as he looked at Shada, he noticed that the man's eyes had turned from red, to it's normal sea green.

"Wh-what am I doing here?" the man asked, bewildered.

Ankh realized that something had tried to come over Shada, and had nearly succeeded in harming Isis.

"Thank you, Father" Ankh whispered. Shada turned to him, cocking his head.

"What did you say?" he asked. Ankh raised an eyebrow.

It was obvious that Shada had no clue on who Ankhare was praying to.

"I was praying to Jehovah" he answered. Shada looked confused. "The Most High God, Creator of the Heavens and Earth" Ankh answered.

Noticing that the man was still not comprehending, Ankh nodded to himself.

"Come with me, quietly." Ankh put a finger to his lips, pointing to Isis. Shada nodded, then cocked his head. following the physician out the door.

Ankh told Shada all about his and Isis' beliefs, as they headed to the throne room, where Pharaoh Hakizimana had summoned Ankhare earlier.

* * *

Mahado (in a sing-song voice): Ankh likes Isis!

Ankh (blushing):NO I DON'T!!!

Mahado: Then why are you blushing?

Karim: sniggers I'd love to hear this!

Ankh blushing furiously: I don't! I told you I just met her!

Mahado and Karim: Riiiiight

cq: cracks up

Ankh: cq! Why are you laughing! I thought you were on my side!

cq: I'm not on anybody's side. I'm just the author

Shada: cracks up All of you are crazy!

Ankh (muttering): so sayeth he that was nearly possessed

Shada: WHAT WAS THAT, HEALER?!!! - 

Ankh (for the sake of Isis, and his sanity):nothing, on to the next chapter!

* * *


	2. Speaking with the King

* * *

Disclaimer:Christianqueen does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

CQ: I'm baaaack!

Ankh: Yes!

cq: where's Isis?

Ankh: Asleep

cq: oh

Ankh: I have to go meet with the Pharaoh

cq: whimpers but I don't want to be alone! Wahh!

Ankh (rolls eyes): Here's the next chappie

* * *

Chapter Summary

Ankhare has been summoned to King Hakizimana's throne room, where a discussion of the bestowal of the last Millennium Item, the Millennium Necklace, is taking place. Upon the revelation of Isis and her mistreatment, the king's brother demands that her 'master' be brought to justice, Unfortunately, it's a life for a life, into thin air! Please R&R!

* * *

Ankh went to the throne room, where King Hakizimana sat on his throne.

"You summoned for me, Your Grace?" the physician asked.

Hakizimana smiled at him. "Yes, I did, thank you for coming Ankhare," he cleared his throat.

Most of the people in the room cleared out, but the Pharaoh motioned for his courtiers and Prince Khalfani to stay. They did so.

"Now, as you know, Egypt has entered a new era and a new age, and the wisdom and power of the Ancient Ones, has been passed down to us, as have their sources of this ancient power."

Ankh fought the urge to roll his eyes, and yell that there was no such 'power' the only power that men possessed,was given to them by God Himself.

"Now all holders have been chosen but one, for a woman is needed to bear the Millennium Necklace."

Most of the courtiers nodded their heads, those who did not were Ankh himself, and the Prince!

Ankh was shocked, but kept his composure, making a mental note to speak with the prince when he got the chance.

Ankh turned his attention back to the Pharaoh.

"Now I am told by Lord Mahado that you acquired a young servant girl named Isis, as a patient, Ankhare, is this true?"

Ankh nodded. "It is Your Highness, she...is a kitchen servant, I found her there burned and beaten... she is now in my quarters resting."

Ankhare growled inwardly as he remembered seeing Isis sprawled out in the kitchens near death.

He heard some of the courtiers whispering, and winced.

It was a scandal for a man and a woman to be alone without the consent of marriage, but Ankh felt no guilt, for he had done nothing wrong.

Hakizimana-1 stared at Ankh in surprise. "You mean to say that the cook nearly killed his servant girl?" he asked in a shocked tone.

Ankh nodded. "Yes my liege, but fear not, for she is still alive..."

He didn't get to finish his assurances, for the Pharaoh's brother, Abasi-2 had now stood up and was demanding for the cook to be brought before them all for a 'Millennium Trial'.

Ankh shook his head. _'Will Egypt ever know Jehovah again as they had in the Exodus? Will they ever come to know him personally?'_

It was for this reason that Ankh felt despair and heartache for his country.

For some reason, Ankhare had never felt satisfied and at ease with talk of the 'Egyptian Gods' or the 'Millennium Magic';

Perhaps it was because his ancestors had fled to the Promised Land with Moses.

Whatever the reason, it was true that Egypt had been God's enemy in the past, but now more than ever,

Ankh was sure that Egypt needed eternal security; and that they wouldn't get it by bowing down to a chunk of rock. (A/N: sniggers... good point)

Ankh winced as the cook was dragged into the room, screaming obscenities at the top of his lungs. "Lord Jehovah" he whispered. No one seemed to hear him but Khalfani-3.

The boy made up his mind right then that he would talk to the physician, as soon as he could get away from this gibberish that his father was speaking of.

Khalfani loved being prince, what boy wouldn't? He loved his country and his people, but the one thing he didn't like was when his father obsessed about the 'Ancient Ones'

Khalfani mildly rolled his eyes. _I wish they would stop talking about such nonsense, there is no such thing as the 'Millennium Magic!' the ancients are dead for goodness sake! Leave them be in their graves!_

Ironically, Ankhare was thinking along the same lines as the Prince. (A/N: great minds think alike, no?)

Suddenly there was a great burst of light, Ankh shielded his eyes. The cook had disappeared!

Ankh/Khalfani: _Where did he go?!!! _the cook had vanished off of the face of the earth!

Hakizimana looked mighty ashamed of himself. His brother, Abasi, had refused to listen to reason, _It seems that the power has gotten the better of him!_ He sighed and shook his head.

Suddenly there was another flash of white light and this time Abasi had vanished into thin air!

Ankhare and Khalfani both turned their heads in shame. Abasi had done what was evil in the sight of the Lord, and had therefore been punished by 'death'. (A/N:no need for a funeral! lol)

As Hakizimana cleared the throne room so he could mourn quietly for his brother, Ankh took his leave to check on Isis.

Reflecting slowly on Abasi's disappearance, Ankhare walked slowly back to his quarters. Little did he know that someone was following him...

* * *

CQ: Sorry about the cliff hanger. Please R&R!

Ankh: Update soon!

Khalfani: Yeah, finally I'm in the story!

Isis (rubs eyes sleepily)-Huh, wha-?

Ankh: Go back to sleep Isis, I'll be there soon...(in the next chappie)

Khalfani: Hallelujah!

Ankh: Amen

cq: rubs eyes and gets ready to shut off PC, forgets to save data.

Ankh, Khalfani, Isis (now fully awake):NOOOOOO!

cq: sniggers phsyc! Ya'll 'r too easy!

all three mutter under their breath various colorful Egyptian phrases

cq goes and pouts in a corner sulking that she doesn't know Egyptian

All three: cq, we're sorry, can you forgive us?

cq (after three seconds): Ok - Later!

* * *

Author's Notes: So far, for those of you who are a little confused, let me try to explain.

First: My thanks to all of the Ankh/Scale writers for your inspiration, especially the writers of Aishiteru, and Three-In-One Combo, which is where I got the Ankh/Isis, and Shadi/Ishizu pairings from.

Second: Definitions of people, places, things, ect.

(Most names have been changed to protect the innocent)

Characters-Egyptians

Hakizimana-God saves - Akunumkanon(Yami's grandfather)

Abasi-stern- Akunadin(Yami's great uncle)

Kalfani-shall rule - Yami w/blue eyes (Yami's father)

(A/N: Khalfani's voice is on the verge between Yami and Yugi; that's how he and Yami will sound until further notice - I know, a little confusing... You'll get it)

In the manga, I think, Yami means Darkness. In this story, it doesn't.

Yami just sounds better, especially with the Yami/Tea pairing.

Egypt will be at war with the Romans after Alexander the Great tries to found Alexandria and take the land by force. Khalfani will be PHARAOH! hehehe!

* * *


	3. What is Lord Shada up to?

* * *

Khalfani-Is this the next chapter?

Ankh-Yes

Isis- Eeeek! where am I?

Khalfani-in the next chappie

Ankh and cq-snigger

Isis-sticks her tongue out

cq-onto the next chappie

* * *

Chapter Summary

On his way back to his chambers, Ankh realizes that Prince Khalfani is following him. As Ankh deals with Isis, the two youths plan to speak of what they must do about their country, but before they can, they are rudely interrupted. Please R&R!

* * *

Ankh walked back to his chamber and realized that someone was behind him.

He turned around and saw the Prince sneaking up on him, as quiet as a cat.

"Well, well Your Highness, you weren't planning to give me a heart attack were you?"

Khalfani looked at him guiltily. "I wasn't trying to, sorry" he said.

Ankh smiled at the young prince - "It is all right. Would you like to come with me? I am about to check on one of my patients."

Khalfani cocked his head, and then nodded.

"Was that the girl you were talking about earlier, Ankhare?"

Ankh nodded. "Yes" he answered, opening the door.

Ankh put a finger to his lips as the two walked inside. "Be careful, Your Highness, she is sleeping."

Khalfani nodded. The two walked over to the cot, Ankh sitting on the side of it.

"Isis" he whispered. The girl stirred. Opening her eyes, she let out a muffled cry.

Ankh gently placed his hand over her mouth. "Shhh Isis. All is well, now, you have no need to fear."

Slowly, Isis nodded. Slowly, Ankh removed his hand from her mouth.

"Who was that man that was in here a while ago?" she asked.

Ankh looked confused. "There were four of us, my dear, which one do you mean?"

Isis furrowed her brow in thought. "Well, his head was shaved and he had a strange design on his forehead. You glared at him earlier for looking at me" she answered.

"Ahhh That is Lord Shada" Ankh answered, smiling; trying in vain not to burst into laughter at the description.

Khalfani tried not to laugh either. This girl had described Shada to a T.

Isis looked at the royal. Prince Khalfani was tall, about 5'8", and quite handsome. He had stunning blue eyes (A/N: Yes, blue) and a striking hairstyle.

"Forgive me, my Prince" Isis murmured, looking down. "but how old are you?"

Khalfani smiled. "I am 17" he said. Isis nodded. "What about you?" Khalfani asked. "I am 18" Isis answered.

Khalfani noticed that Ankhare's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "I would have thought you were at least 16" he said, a small smile gracing his lips.

Isis shook her head, smiling softly as well.

"Then that would mean that you are at legal age to marry" Khalfani said.

Ankh nodded. He hadn't thought of that. _You could marry her_ his mind told him.

_She is only 6 years your junior. Beautiful too. A genuine lotus flower_.

Ankh wiggled his head to rid himself of the thoughts.

He marry Isis? No, she'd be much more suitable to someone like Lord Sekmeth or Lord Shada, who were both in their late teens to early twenties.

But then Ankh thought about the differences in religion.

_You're one of the only people besides her who believes in Jehovah! You both are a match made in heaven! _

Ankh then growled at himself. Isis and Khalfani looked at him, surprised, and a little confused.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Isis covered herself under the blankets.

Ankh smiled. "Come in" he called. Lord Shada stepped into the room. He bowed.

"Your Highness, your father the king would like to see you in his chambers"

Shada said, keeping his eyes to the floor. Khalfani nodded.

"Thank you Shada" he smirked a little as he thought of Isis's description of the man earlier. He left the room.

That left Shada and Ankh alone, or that's what Shada believed.

"I would like to express my apologies to you, Ankhare for my actions earlier today"

Ankh nodded respectfully. "All is forgiven, Your Grace" Shada nodded himself, his eyes Ankh noticed, holding a bit of conceited charm.

"Are you aware that the Pharaoh would still like to bestow upon the girl..."

"Isis" Ankh said, watching Shada's moves _ever_ so _carefully_.

"Yes, Isis, The Pharaoh would still like to bestow upon her the Millennium Necklace, and as I have heard, make her a lady of the court"

Ankh tried not to let his mistrust for the man before him, show upon his features.

Isis, a lady of the court? Ha! Shada was probably hoping for that, so that as soon as she became part of the court, he could take her hand in marriage!

_Over my dead body! _Ankh thought disdainfully.

Shada, having delivered his message, turned toward the door. "I will let you know when the Pharaoh has made his decision."

Ankh glared at the man with all his might, until Shada was out of sight.

* * *

Isis (pokes her head out of the covers)- is it over?

Ankh- yes, dear, it's over. you can come out now.

Isis- Is it true? Pharaoh's gonna make me a duchess?

Ankh (trying not to giggle)- yeah, something like that.

Isis jumps around for joy- YIPPEEEEEEEEEE!

Ankh and cq sweat drop

cq- ya think she's gonna do it?

Ankh- ummm yeah, eventually.

cq- anime fall

Ankh- cq? r u ok?!

cq- ko

Ankh- I see dead people!

Isis- onto the next chapieeeeeeeee

* * *


	4. Isis's Decision Or is it?

Disclaimer: Christianqueen does not own Yu-Gi-oh or any characters.

Cq: Aw drat

Ankh: giggles

cq: what's so funny

Ankh: Isis... she was really excited when she found out they were going to make her a lady of the court.

Cq:chuckles... and what about you?

Ankh:blushing-w-what about me?

Cq: smiling-what do you think about it?

Ankh: I have no objections

cq:--yeah right, you're jealous

Ankh: surprised-about what?

Cq: that Shada wants to marry her.

Shada:evil grin-is that true?

Ankh:feels his face turning red...with anger. His green eyes flash-If you harm one _hair_ on her head...!

cq:--Ankh?

Cq sees Shada is gone.

Cq:where'd he go?

Ankh: never mind, your highness... onto the next chapter.

Cq:--what he said!

* * *

Chapter Summary

Lord Shada has come up with a crafty scheme to make Isis his bride. Will it work? Or will Ankhare talk her out of it before it's too late? R&R!

* * *

Previously in the Past...

Shada nodded himself, his eyes Ankh noticed, holding a bit of conceited victory.

"Are you aware that the Pharaoh would still like to bestow upon the girl..."

"Isis" Ankh said, watching Shada's moves _ever_ so _carefully_.

"Yes, Isis, The Pharaoh would still like to bestow upon her the Millennium Necklace, and as I have heard, make her a lady of the court"

Ankh tried not to let his mistrust for the man before him, show upon his features.

Isis, a lady of the court? Ha! Shada was probably hoping for that, so that as soon as she became part of the court, he could take her hand in marriage!

_Over my dead body! _Ankh thought disdainfully.

Shada, having delivered his message, turned toward the door. "I will let you know when the Pharaoh has made his decision." he said as he walked off.

Ankh glared at the man with all his might, until Shada was out of sight.

* * *

The Past Continued...

Lord Shada walked into the throne room. King Hakizimana and Lord Mahado were discussing the matter of Ankhare and Isis.

"It really is about time that a woman was found to bear the Necklace" the Pharaoh said.

Mahado nodded. "Yes, My King, but where will we find such a girl?"

Shada stepped forward. "Did not the Physician say that he acquired a maid servant?" he asked.

Hakizimana nodded. "Yes, you are correct Shada, that is exactly what he said." Shada smiled maliciously.

"This does not feel right!" Priest Shimon whispered. Mahado nodded. "You are right Shimon, I will warn Ankhare at once!"

Mahado stood quietly with the priest, while Shada convinced the Pharaoh to seek audience with Isis.

_Foolish, greedy, son of a camel! _Mahado thought._ Is he not aware that I can and will put a stop to his plans? How low does he think he'll get?_

Little did Mahado know, he and the others were about to find out!

* * *

Cq: o-O -dun dun dun DUNNNN!

Ankh-Uh-oh!

Isis:x-x-Eek! (hides behind Ankh)

Ankh: (holds Isis close)- there, there my dear... all is well...(gulp)

Mahado: O-O(sweat drop)

A cloaked figure enters the room...3...2...1...

Figure: BOO!

Cq, Isis, Ankh jump and scream.

Shada dis hoods himself and starts cracking up

Ankh, Isis,Mahado and cq- SHADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Mahado:--That's IT! You're going to the SHADOW REALM!

Ankh, Isis-(cheering quietly)-Yes!

Cq-guys!

Ankh, Isis-hehe sorry cq!

Mahado(sending Shada to the Shadow Realm)-Onto the next chappie!

* * *

Cq: ok guys... you can come out of hiding now

Ankh: Is he gone?

Cq: how come? Scared? (sniggers)

Ankh:- No! I was protecting Isis!

Cq: heh, yeah sure

Isis, he was!

Cq:- Ok, ok... onto the next chappie

* * *

Chapter Summary  
While Shada is convincing the Pharaoh to meet with Isis, Ankhare is teaching Isis the work of his trade. While Isis is learning from Ankh, Ankh learns from Isis some interesting things about her background... What could they be?

* * *

"There now, keep pressing," Ankh said. Isis pressed and crushed harder. Ankh was teaching her how to use a pestle.

"The will not crush much more" Isis said, getting slightly annoyed. Ankh smiled. "Let me see what you have there"

He looked at it. The girl had done a fine job of crushing the aloe and witch hazel leaves into a fine powder. Now they were ready to be liquidated.

"Ah, a fine job, Isis, very good" Isis smiled. "Now I will show you how to make a paste out of it"

Isis nodded. Ever since she had been able to het up and walk, Ankh had taken her under his wing, and had taken the liberty of showing her what he did as a physician.

Today he was teaching her how to make a healing serum to put on her hand and back.

_I pray her wounds will heal quickly. _Ankh thought. _The poor girl has gone through so much. _

"Isis," Ankh started. She turned her face to him, a slight smile on her face.

_Ah, Lord Jehovah!_ The man thought. _What did I do to deserve the friendship of such a lovely young lady?_

Blushing slightly, Ankh continued his question. "H-have you any family nearby?" he asked.

Isis' expression darkened. "Yes" she whispered.

"My grandmother lives in a village not far from here. I was captured when I was 12. I have not seen her since. I know that she was with cold when I was with her, now I know not whether she is sick or..."

To Ankh's surprise and dismay, Isis started to cry. Filled with compassion, Ankh took the girl into his arms as she wept.

Crooning softly, he rubbed her back. "What of your parents?" Ankh asked gently. Isis tried to compose herself, but failed miserably.

"Th-they b-b-both d-died when I was s-small, from a f-fever" she sniffed. "M-my grandmother w-was living with us, and she r-raised me u-until I was 11"

Isis continued to cry. Ankh crooned gently in her ear, rocking back and forth.

"Shhh now Isis... I know what it is like to lose a loved one" Ankh whispered.

"I lost my mother when I was 5 and my father when I was 16"

Isis looked at him, her deep sapphire orbs, flowing with tears.

She looked into his emerald ones and saw compassion, and kindness, and a hint of something else she could not place.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

Ankh smiled. "Thank you... I too, am sorry for your loss... perhaps one day we shall go and visit your grandmother."

Hope and gratitude filled Isis's eyes. "You would do that?" shes asked.

Ankh nodded smiling. He was happy he'd cheered her up somewhat.

"Why not, after all, you are my friend, you are neither servant nor slave... I consider you my equal, as well as my apprentice"

Isis laughed happily now, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you... oh thank you Ankhare... thank you so much"

Ankh blushed big time. He gently pushed her off. "Now, I have a matter I must discuss with you..."

Ankh sighed as there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" he called...

Who is it? O-O I'll update soon! R&R!

* * *

Ankh, Isis, Karim, Mahado, Khalfani, Shada: Ok!

Cq: Ok, notice how Ankh is trying to protect Isis, while Shada is getting more and more evil?

Ankh and Isis blush, smiling shyly at one another.

Shada growls.

Shada: Don't get too close Ankhare... she will be mine very shortly. XD (evil laugh)

Isis clings to Ankh for protection. He in turn puts his arms around her.

Ankh: Don't you DARE touch her!

Cq Mahado Karim: sweat drop.

Cq: Ok... I didn't mean for you guys to go to war here...- hehehe

Karim: See? What did I tell you?! Cough it up!

Mahado: gives Karim all the money in his cape- Aw-nubis!

Cq: Uhhh... tehehe?

Ankh and Isis start rolling on the floor laughing their heads off.

Mahado: --Gosh dangit! What in tarnation are ya'll laughin' at?

Cq: starts laughing: this isn't a western, Mahado... onto the next chappie!

* * *

Chapter Summary

As Ankhare starts tell Isis about the Millennium Items, and what Pharaoh's assumed decision is, Mahado walks in and asks to speak to Ankhare privately. The Physician refuses. Mahado gives up and proceeds to warn both of them about Shada's plans. Ankhare then tells Isis it's up to her to decide... the question is, is it really her decision to make? What will happen next? R&R!

* * *

"Come in!" Ankh called.

Mahado stuck his head in the doorway. "Ankhare? May I come in?"

Ankh turned toward the door. "Ah, Mahado, Please come in"

The courtier nodded and entered the room. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but do you mind if I speak to you in private?"

Ankh glanced at Isis...she nodded. Ankh shook his head and smiled. He looked intently into Mahado's eyes.

"Your query greatly concerns young Isis here, does it not?"

Mahado stared at him in amazement. "How did you...?"

Ankh chuckled and shook his head again. "Nevermind that, my friend... let us just say that I have a gift."

Isis giggled a little. Ankh smiled at her.

"Isis, allow me to introduce one of my longtime friends, this is Lord Mahado, one of the courtiers in Pharaoh's court. Mahado, this is Isis."

Mahado smiled as he kissed Isis's outstretched hand. "So, this is our Lady-to-be... quite a fair maiden, wouldn't you say Ankhare?" Ankh shot Mahado a warning glare as Isis blushed.

Mahado grinned. A devilish thought crossed his mind, but he decided to wait to talk to Ankhare about it later. (A/N: I'll tell you when he leaves. -)

"On another matter," the courtier said, hoping to change the subject, secretly hoping Ankhare would stop glaring at him.

"The Pharaoh has come to the decision that he would like to seek audience with Isis, to meet with her."

Ankh raised an eyebrow. "Does this have anything to do with the Millennium Necklace?" he asked.

Surprised, Mahado nodded. "Yes, it does, why?" Ankh nodded. "Because Shada had said that he would let me know of the Pharaoh's decision."

_By Set!_ Mahado thought. _So the dirty dog was going to gloat to Ankhare about Pharaoh's decision?! Best that I warn him now, before it's too late!_

"H-he did?" he asked. Ankh nodded.

"What were you going to tell us?" Ankh asked.

"The Pharaoh has chosen Isis to bear the Millennium Necklace. He would like to seek audience with her first before her endowment."

Ankh nodded. Though Mahado seemed to have said everything he'd needed to, Ankh felt that there was still something that the man was holding back. He'd talk to him later.

"Well, Isis, it is your decision... do you wish to have this or not?"

Isis poised in thought. "I am not sure" she said honestly. "I will have to think on it."

Ankh nodded. "How much time does she have?"

Mahado blinked. "Until I receive word that the Pharaoh has sent for her."

Ankh nodded. "You have until Mahado returns my dear. You are not pressured into this, it is entirely your decision to make." Isis nodded.

"_But how do I know_?" she asked Ankh in Hebrew. "_How do I know that I will be bringing glory to Jehovah if I do this?_"  
Ankh smiled softly. "_If you use it for good, and not for it's magic, then I'm sure it won't be a problem._" he replied in the same language.

Isis grinned. "Thank you, Ankhare, you truly have wisdom beyond your years."

Ankh grinned. "Thank you, Isis, I am sure that whatever your decision may be, that you will bring glory to the Lord, in whatever you do" Isis smiled shyly.

Mahado noticed this. _Do my eyes deceive me? Or are they..._ Oh he was **so** talking to Karim after he left!

"That is all I had to say, my friends, I now bid you goodnight."

Ankh smiled and led his friend to the door. Once they were outside, Mahado pulled him aside. (A/N: Again?!)

"What is it?" Ankh asked. "I just wanted to warn you about Shada. You remember of course, his reaction to Isis, earlier today," Ankh nodded,

"Well, I am not so sure I trust his motives. You may want to keep a sharp eye on Isis... Shada may try to seek her hand in marriage before too long."

Ankh growled a little. That was exactly what he himself had expected to happen.

"Oh, one more thing" Mahado said with a smirk. Ankh raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you are not in love with her?" Mahado grinned.

Ankh's eyes got huge. "No! I am not!" he hissed.

"Ok, ok, don't get too over dramatic... I was just wondering, because if you were, then you could marry her here and now."

Ankh gaped a little and balled his hand into a fist, growling. Mahado noticed this and sweat dropped.

"Wait a moment, save your fists for Shada, I didn't mean anything harmful by that!"

Ankh unclenched his fist, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you insinuating then?" he asked.

"Better now than later... who knows? Shada could be planning to marry her as soon as she becomes a Lady!"

Ankh glared at the floor. "Yes, I had thought of that..." he sighed. "She is not ready for marriage, Mahado, her grandmother is ill, I told her that I would visit her."

Mahado nodded, smiling mischievously. Ankh raised an eyebrow. "Mahado, I'm warning you..."

-" Don't worry! Just think about it, will you? She's a pretty girl, and apparently you two have the same religion."

Ankh kept his next thought to himself.

"Good night, my friend, tell Mana that I said the same." Mahado nodded and grinned. "Tell Isis the same for me."

Ankh rolled his eyes, and shut the door. After showing Isis to her chamber, Ankh went to bed himself, after singing a Psalm or two.

Laying down, on the goose down cot, Ankh shut his tired emerald eyes and fell asleep. It had been a looooooong day.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful, but busy, as Ankhare and Isis rode about town visiting patients.

If Isis was worried for, or thinking about her grandmother, she never said anything about it.

Ankh shook his head and chuckled a little as he and Isis were riding back to the palace on his black stallion, Ebony. "I think we shall call upon your grandmother, Isis... just to see how she is doing."

He blushed a little as Isis gave him a backwards embrace.

"Oh, thank you Ankh... your truly don't know how much this means to me. Your namesake means life, you are blessed by the Lord, and others are blessed by you, for you bring the gift of God's love and healing to them... I know from personal experience."

All Ankh could do then was smile. - "Thank you, Isis... but I still believe that the Lord will send his sign of salvation to us... I for one am not it."

Isis laughed. "This is true... much prayer is needed"

Ankh nodded in agreement. "This is true, especially for Egypt"

Isis laughed again. Ankh loved her laugh. It had a light, melodious, sound to it.

Isis held on tight as Ankh kicked the horse in the sides and rode off toward Isis's village. As they rode on,

Isis prayed that her grandmother would be all right when they arrived.

Making sure that his lovely young apprentice wouldn't fall off, Ankh urged Ebony onward, praying that Jehniah would hang on to life until they arrived.

* * *

Mahado paced back and forth in his chamber. Where were Ankhare and Isis? They were due to arrive in the throne room, at any minute!

The courtier breathed a sigh of relief as his young servant girl, Mana, walked into the room with Isis and Ankhare on her tail.

"Thank Ra!" Mahado said. "You are due to arrive into the throne room in an hour, we'd best get her cleaned up, hm?" he gritted his teeth at Ankhare, letting him know that he was not kidding for a change.

Ankh nodded and blushed. He'd nearly forgotten about Isis's audience with the king.

"Come my dear, we will get you cleaned up... you are to meet with the Pharaoh soon"

Isis followed Mana into the bathing room where a large wooden tub was awaiting her. She gulped.

Mana motioned for her to get into the tub, where sweet smelling water was steaming.

"Mmm" she smiled. She hadn't had a bath like this in who knows how long. Mana giggled.

Isis noticed there were rich oils, Egyptian spices, and lotus petals mixed into the water.

She washed her body with the scented soap that Mana handed her. She suddenly gasped as Mana dumped a pitcher of cold water on her head.

The servant girl giggled as Isis dripped. "Sorry, miss... I should have warned you." Isis sweat dropped. "I-it's ok" she said, teeth chattering.

Mana gasped and added a little more hot water to the tub. Isis relaxed. Mana quickly but gently took some of the soap and oil and rubbed it into Isis's hair to make a lather.

The girl giggled as the lather turned white and started overflowing. Isis spluttered.

"Ok, I don't want to spill water all over the Master's floor, so you're going to have to dip."

Isis looked at her wide eyed. Mana shrugged. "Sorry... but I don't want to get in trouble again."

Mana shivered as remembered trying to wipe up the floor last time, and Mahado walked in and literally tripped. She'd been sentenced to kitchen duties for a week.

Isis sighed, shut her eyes, held her nose and plunged into the warm water. Mana worked quickly getting the lather out of her hair.

Isis came up suddenly, gasping for breath. Mana grinned.

"Ok, you're done... you can get out now."

Isis nodded and stood up and got out. Mana handed her a towel (or whatever they had back then), and Isis dried off.

"Close your eyes." Mana instructed. Isis did so and was sprayed with a sweet smelling perfume.

She gently rubbed virgin olive oil on her body, and put on the light cloak that Mana handed her.

Mana went to the door and shooed her master out of the doorway.

"She's about to go to my room to get dressed" Mahado nodded, blushing a little.

"Where's Master Ankhare?" Mana asked.

"He is getting ready also Mana... thank you very much for your help."

Mana grinned. "Yes, Master" Mahado walked off, toward his chamber, where Ankhare was almost done getting ready.

"Is she all right?" he asked. Mahado grinned. "I thought you didn't like her" he teased. Ankh growled. "I do... but no more than a friend." Mahado nodded.

"But you still have those feelings where you just want to order Shada dead, and sweep her into your arms?"

Ankhare looked at his friend and sweat dropped a little.

"Where do you get all of these romantic ideas?"

Mahado shrugged. "I'm not sure... perhaps from Karim" Ankh smirked.

Both of them knew full well that Karim had a liking for the princess of Atlantis. (I dunno if Dartz had a daughter, but I just made it up... work with me here!)

Back in Mana's room, Isis was almost done getting dressed. Her dress was that of fine silk, reaching down to her shins, a golden belt with chains looping loosely down her hips.

Though her neck was bare, on her shoulders she wore an elegant gold collar. Also on her shoulders, she wore a fine white linen cloak, the cowl of which covered her now dry, sweet scented hair.

Mana grinned as she finished fastening the girl's sandals.

"Now since obviously your about to get something old, that doesn't count. Your outfit is new," Mana reached into her special box and retrieved something from it.

"All you need is this" Isis looked in surprise as Mana slipped a gold ring with a sapphire jewel onto her left ring finger.

"Something borrowed, something blue" the girls started to giggle.

Isis hugged her new friend. "Thank you Mana, may Jehovah bless you" she whispered.

The girls turned at a knock at the door. Mana opened it.

The jaws of both men in the doorway dropped. "I am ready" Isis smiled.

Mahado watched Ankhare with a devilish look in his eyes as the Physician blushed.

Ankahare stepped forward and offered the girl his arm. "My Lady" he whispered. "Not yet!" Mana groaned. Mahado grinned.

Ankahare smiled at his young companion as he escorted her to the throne room behind Mahado and Mana.

Isis noticed Ankhare staring at her and smiled back. Suddenly she became nervous and excited all at once.

Ankh gently and quietly assured her along the way what was going to happen.

Isis felt a lot better with the encouragement, and took a deep breath.

When Ankh had been standing in the doorway with Mahado, Isis had only glanced at him, but now that he was escorting her, shes was able to look at him in further detail.

She noticed that his silky ebony locks were lightly glossed with oil.

His broad shoulders and and chest were covered with a sleeveless white shirt that exposed his soft, toned biceps.

His shirt and white and black linen skirt were fastened by a gold belt. His shoes completed him.

Isis blushed and looked away. Ankh noticed this. "Are you all right, my dear?" he asked, concerned.

Isis smiled a little and nodded. "Yes, I am just nervous... what is the Pharaoh like?" Ankh grinned.

"Hakizimana is as wise and just as a man can be... he loves his country and his family dearly. With a little faith and prayer, I think his heart can be changed."

Isis smiled and nodded. "What about the other courtiers?" she asked. Ankh smiled back.

"Well, you have already met Mahado and Prince Khalfani... you will meet Karim, Shada and Abasi when we arrive at the throne room."

Isis nodded again, falling into step with him again. "I never did thank you for helping my grandmother... so now I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Ankh smiled and patted her hand gently. "You, my dear are undeniably welcome"

Mahado stepped aside as they reached the door of the throne room. Isis took a deep breath. This was going to be interesting...

* * *

Isis singing: Yeah! I'm gonna get the Necklace! I'm gonna get the Necklace!

Ankh and cq laugh

Shada: Pipe down! It's just a piece of jewelery! Sheesh!

Cq: Hmmm I wonder who he sounds like...

Isis: You're not the boss of me! I can do whatever I want!

Shada sniggering: Heh, not for long!

Ankh growls: leave Isis alone!

Shada: No!

Mahado Karim and cq start rolling their eyes. Isis sweat drops.

Isis: What do you mean?

Shada singing: I'm getting married in the morning... Ding dong the bells are gonna chime!

When he passes out, Mahado and Karim start singing something else.

Mahado and Karim: M How do we handle a problem like Shadaaaa?

K How do we keep him from hurting the girl?

M The Shadow Realm could be a snare

K And then we'll give the Key to Ankhare

K & M Then he can ask Isis for her hand!

M If Shada escapes from the Shadow Realm,

K & M We'll drag him to the desert and

throw him in sinking saaaaand!

They crack up

Ankh chases after them screaming insults in Egyptian and Babylonion. (Crash, boom, bang, Meow!)

Isis sweat drops :Oh my!

Cq rolls eyes: Onto the next chappie!


	5. Roses Bloom So Does Love

Disclaimer: Christianqueenofegypt does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Desert Rose

CQ: I'm baaack!

Ankh and Isis: Yeah

cq: I've got a brand new chapter, so let's get going!

Ankh and Isis: OK!

Cq: and ya'll reader's please forgive me... I'm a love bug when it comes to certain couples (whispers especially these two) -

Ankh and Isis: HEY!

Cq: hehe onto the next chappie!

* * *

Chapter Summary

Isis has been given the Millennium Necklace and there is a feast given to celebrate the endowment of the 7 Millennium Items. As Ankh and Isis start dancing, the Physicians feelings for the desert rose catch up with him. Can he profess his love? Or will someone else claim her heart first? R&R!

* * *

Pharaoh Hakizimana was having a hushed conversation with Priest Shimon when Mahado walked into the throne room.

The Pharaoh's brother, Abasi had been discovered in the palace dungeon, badly injured, Shimon was saying.

"What! Why that's impossible!" the Pharaoh hissed.

"Oh no, My Pharaoh... nothing is impossible for the gods" Shimon bowed respectfully.

Khalfani snorted quietly. "I beg to differ" he muttered. The Prince caught the Physician's eye and grinned.

Ankhare smiled and shook his head. Khalfani nodded. As King Solomon had said, there was a time to be silent, and a time to speak.

Now was a time to be silent, especially since the Pharaoh, the Priest, and the other courtiers had turned their attention to the newcomers.

King Hakizimana's eyes focused on Lord Mahado, then Ankaare, and lastly a beautiful young woman that he'd never seen before.

She stood quietly beside Ankhare after bowing, nervously keeping her eyes to the ground.

Hakizimana smiled. "Ah, you must be Isis" The girl nodded respectfully. "I am, Your Highness"

_Shada was right... the girl is beautiful! _He thought. _I think she would make a good bride for him. _

Unbeknownst to the King, Shada was thinking the same thing. _Purrrrrrr Meow! _He snickered to himself.

Ankh noticed Shada preying on Isis and a growl formed in his throat. Khalfani heard this and noticed Ankhare step closer to Isis

A smiled tugged at the Prince's features. _I see what's going on now... it seems that Ankhare is falling for the girl whether he knows and likes it or not!_

Khalfani snapped to attention when he realized that their young guest was being taken aside by his father.

_I hope she knows what she's getting herself into!_ Khalfani thought as he watched his father bring Isis back.

Hakizimana clapped his hands, and an elaborately decorated golden box was brought before him.

Opening the chest, he took out a small necklace with the Eye of Horus on it.

"My dear Isis, if you will please kneel." the girl obeyed. "From this day forward you will be known as Lady Isis, bearer of the Millennium Necklace"

_Such a long title_ the girl thought as she sought out Ankh in the audience. He stood off to the side, smiling at her proudly.

With that, Isis turned her attention back to the Pharaoh.

"As bearer of this Item, it will be your charge to relay any visions you see whether prosperous or harmful, regarding in both the present and the past. You will also report to Lord Shada... if not he, then Priest Shimon"

Isis nodded, keeping her gaze to the floor. "Yes, My King" she whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Ankhare noticed this and sighed with concern. This was a heavy burden to bear, but not one she would bear alone... he would be sure of that!

_Oh my dear... what is this that I have gotten you into? _The Physician shook his head as Pharaoh and Isis walked down the stairs together.

Once outside, Isis looked over the balcony and saw many people. This was Egypt!

"People of Egypt! I give you the 7 protectors of our land!"

the seven holders lined up including the king. Shimon took a deep breath.

"Pharaoh Hakizimana! Lord Shada! Lord Karim! Lord Mahado! Count Abasi! Lord Sekmeth! And our newest protector, Lady Isis!"

there were deafening shouts and cheers from the large crowd. Through all of the excitement, Isis had a feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Something didn't feel right. How right she was!

As the proceedings wore on, Priest Shimon announced that there would be a feast to celebrate the finding of the seven holders.

Isis looked around for Ankhare and found him talking to a man that looked vaguely familiar.

Racking her brain, Isis remembered where she had seen him before. He was the bald man with the strange design on his forehead, the one who had been in her room that night!

As she went closer, she noticed that the two men were in a self-controlled argument.

"She could be useful in many ways, Ankhare... how about I take her off your hands?"

Ankh growled. "Isis is not someone you can just bargain _off_, Shada... she is not a _luxury_ **slave**!"

With that he walked off, but not before meeting eye to eye with Isis.

The physician blushed and bowed. "Lady Isis" he whispered as he walked away.

Isis looked after him in confusion. She turned back to Shada who had a victoriously smug look on his face.

"Lady Isis" he said, offering her his arm, "Perhaps you will allow me to escort you to the proceedings?" Isis pondered hesitantly and then took his arm.

How she wished that feeling would go away!

Once they reached the banquet hall, Isis immediately sought out Ankhare. She found him speaking to Lord Mahado.

Excusing herself from the pompany of Count Abasi and Shada, she walked over to Mahado and Ankhare.

She didn't notice the gleam of jealously in Shada's oceanic blue-green eyes.

"My lords" Isis curtsied. Mahado smiled at her and bowed. "_Lady_ Isis" he drawled as he grinned.

The girl blushed and smiled softly. "Isis to you my friends, please... I was Isis before, I am Isis now"

This she said to calm any inner doubt Ankhare was having.

This encouragement raised the Physician's spirit somewhat, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that welled up in his chest for the lovely young woman before him.

Mahado looked at him and smirked. He'd known all along that the Physician was in love, but how would he get Ankhare to admit it?

_Hathor-1, if you can hear me, these two need help! _

The gong sounded. It was time for the feast to begin!

Dinner was served in the likes of fish, fruits, wine, cakes, cheeses, and all sorts of things that the Ancient Egyptians ate.

(A/N: Poor Ankh, talk about all the tummy aches! Hehe)

Isis had been seated between the Pharaoh and Lord Shada.

At the moment, Ankh noticed that she looked highly embarrassed and nervous at the fact that both men were getting drunk...fast.

He decided to make his move. "Gentlemen if you would excuse me... Lady Isis... would you care for a dance?"

Isis smiled sheepishly and took his hand. "I would love to" she said softly.

"H-hey!" Shada drawled, his speech slurring. "(hiccup) Get your filthy (hic) paws (hic) off my wife! (hiccup)"

When he fell to the floor, totally intoxicated, Ankh gave Isis a smirk. "And that is why your grandmother should have told you to never marry a drunk!"

Isis tried not to laugh as Ankhare ordered that Lord Shada be carried back to his chambers, and the Pharaoh be given a strong goblet of herbal tea.

(A/N: this is one of my favorite songs, somehow I thought it could be contributed to the Ankh/Isis couple... you might have to listen to the song to understand this next part.)

**Desert Rose**

I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand

Ankh led Isis onto the floor, and began to twirl her around. She giggled and placed one hand on his shoulder as he grasped the other one. She smiled... _How lovely she is!_ He thought

I dream of fire  
Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And in the flames  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire

As Ankh listened to the words, he couldn't help but blush as he looked at Isis.

This desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this

It seemed as if the words were describing her. His feelings were starting to well in his chest. How could he tell her that his feelings went farther than admiration?

And as she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems

As the girl danced in his arms, Ankh's heart started to hammer... He couldn't tell her his feelings now... that would be improper!

I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand

Yes! His mind told him, he would tell her his feelings tonight, in the garden! Oh, he hoped this would work!

I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes  
This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love

During the instrumental, they both started to perform the ancient dance, done by the Pharaohs... Isis twirled into him and they continued (tango) waltzing.

I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand

She was a good dancer, he realized. Ankh's blood ran cold, and his cheeks burned up every time he twirled her thin, slender, frame in his arms. _Oh Isis! _He thought. Vehemently he shook his head, demanding leave of all thoughts.

Sweet desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this

He prayed she wouldn't notice his blushing... _Oh Jehovah help me! _He prayed as they got ready for the last verse.

Sweet desert rose  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
This desert flower  
This rare perfume, is the sweet intoxication of the fall

(A/N:As Ankh and Isis danced to the music, (think of the Midian scene here in Prince of Egypt) except for the fact that Ankh can dance O-o)

When they finished dancing, Isis curtsied and Ankh bowed.

As the young couple came up, everyone who had been watching applauded. How graceful these young people were!

Ankhare smiled at Lady Isis who smiled back at him, blushing. Gently, the Physician brought the young girl's hand to his lips and kissed it.

Isis's POV

Lord Jehovah! Did Ankhare just do what I think he just did?! Oh my!

I tried not to panic as my heart started to race.

Surely I realized my status as a Lady of Pharaoh Hakizimana's court, but I am not of royal blood.

Surely Ankhare still realizes that!

_Still _I think as my mind begins to ponder over my new role as caretaker of this ancient Item.

_If Jehovah's Will is for me to do this, then so be it... I wish to live as King David did, even though I am not a man; I still seek Jehovah's Will and His heart._

But then my heart started to race. _But what of this Lord Shada?_ I wonder.

_Why does he look at me as if I am fresh meat to be devoured? _That nervous feeling crept into my stomach again.

I suddenly realized that it was _he _who I was beginning to fear.

_No_ I thought as I shook my head. _I am to fear nothing but God alone!_

_But still, _my mind argued, _whenever I am around Shada, something in his sea-green, pupil-less eyes makes me shudder! _

I made up my mind to avoid the man at all costs.

_Then again, _my mind hinted, _What about Ankhare?_

I suddenly realized that whenever I am around Ankhare, ever since we first met, and even now, I feel as if I am in a dream... My heart starts to race and I feel warm all over.

_Oh Lord Jehovah, help me, please! I think I may be in love..._

Normal Pov

The gong sounded for the second time that night, signaling that the feast was over.

"Shall I escort you to your room, My Lady?" Ankh asked, offering Isis his arm. She giggled a little. "why thank you, good sir" she took his arm and they proceeded on to her chamber.

When Ankhare saw to it that she was safely inside, he giggled to himself as he hurried to his room. The Physician had truly enjoyed this night!

The next morning, Ankhare woke up groggily, his dreams from the night before, having been filled with sweet dreams of Isis, and nightmares of her and Shada together.

In one of his dreams, he saw Isis and Shada holding hands in front of Priest Shimon.

If that wasn't confusing enough, he was further confused by the second part of the dream.

Flashback

In the second part, he saw Shada and Isis arguing... then Shada had beat her...

Ankh had woken up during the night, panting and sweating. It had taken awhile to get back to sleep.

When he fell asleep again, the nightmare continued. He saw the Saharan Desert, and a dead figure in the sand...

"No! Isis!" Ankh shot up out of bed, finding himself screaming Isis's name. Quickly he rushed to the restroom, turning on the faucet, he splashed cold water on his face, trying to wake himself up.

After drying off his face, he crept quietly into Isis's room, which was just off of his room.

Going closer to the bed, he found her peacefully asleep. Ankhare sighed in relief.

In the dark he noticed Isis shivering in the night. Going over to the closet, Ankh grabbed a blanket, covering the girl.

"Sweet dreams, Lady Isis" he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Walking over to his/her bedroom door, he looked back at the sleeping maiden, she seemed so at peace!

_Then why am I so worried? _Ankh thought. Shaking his head and sighing contentedly, the Physician shut the door and climbed back into bed, falling slowly into a deep, dreamless sleep.

End of Flashback

Getting dressed quickly, Ankh decided that he would speak to Isis after he got back from the village.

Running out to the stable with his sack in his hand, Ankh leaped onto the saddled Ebony and rode on. Oh how he hoped nothing would go amiss while he was gone!

As Ankhare rode on into the village, deciding where he would take Isis for their discussion...they had much to speak about!

* * *

Cq: Hmmm I wonder what about? Hehehe

Ankh: It's none of your business!

Cq: Is too! I'm writing it!

Isis, Mahado, Karim and Khalfani start laughing

cq: Little Ankh is growing up! He's falling in love!

Isis: Cq, leave Ankh alone!

Ankh (blushing): Thank you Isis

cq starts to laugh: you two were made for each other

Ankh and Isis start to blush

Ankh and Isis: Onto the next chappie!

* * *


	6. Marriage?

* * *

Disclaimer: Christianqueenofegypt does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Cq: Oh drat, Ah well, I love the plot so far, don't you?

Ankh: Yes, of course, Your Majesty

bows humbly

Shada (mutters):suck up

cq Ankh and Isis glare at Shada

Isis: Leave Ankhare alone!

She tries to slap him, but he grabs her wrist and smirks

Shada: What a pretty girl you are... hehehe

Ankh, cq (gulp): O-O onto the next chappie!

* * *

Chapter Summary

When Ankh returns from the village, he sets his plan to tell Lady Isis of his feelings, into motion. Meanwhile, Shada has put the last touches on _his _plans to make Lady Isis his bride. Meanwhile, Isis has had an interesting visions of a baby born in a manger... she wants to tell Ankhare, but then she might risk her life... what will she do? R&R!

* * *

Ankhare returned later in the evening...quite exhausted from the day's work.

Handing Ebony over to the stable boys, he quickly remembered his plan and rushed to his room to ready it.

About an hour later, Ankh had received word that Lady Isis had been summoned to the throne room by Lord Shada and Count Abasi.

_What on Jehovah's good green earth could those two want with Isis?_ Ankh tried his best to keep the growl out of his voice.

_Easy Ankh, easy...you won't claim her heart by harming others. _ Ankh nodded in determination as he headed onto the throne room.

Finding his Lady in a discussion with his enemy, Ankh's blood began to boil.

_Stop it! You're acting like a foolish child! _The Physician wiggled his copper head, his ebony locks wiggling with him.

Ankh hid out of sight, in a place where he could still keep an eye on Isis and Shada, and also hear the conversation.

"Have you ever been married?" Shada asked, circling around Isis as a jackal hunts its prey.

"No my lord" Isis answered as calmly as she could, her answers were so soft, Shada could barely hear them.

"Have you ever been in love?" Isis' cheeks turned a slight pink color, Ankh noticed. _I wonder..._ he thought.

"Once" Isis answered truthfully, wondering why he was asking all of these questions.

"Hmmm" Shada muttered, wondering why the girl's cheeks were red.

He'd find out later, when they were alone. It was time to ask the Pharaoh for her hand.

Isis gulped slightly at the wolfish look in Shada's eyes. She didn't like that look, not one bit.

"You are dismissed" Shada said waving his hand in an important manner.

Isis nodded, curtsied and walked gracefully out of the room.

As Isis walked out of the room, Ankh grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth.

She tried to scream, but he wouldn't let her go. "Shhh...Isis... it's me" Ankh whispered.

Isis stopped squirming and Ankh let go of her. Resisting the urge to slap the man she loved, Isis instead whirled around and glared at him.

"Ankh! What are you doing here?!" Ankh frowned as he placed a finger to her lips.

"Shhh!" he whispered. "Come with me!" Isis nodded and took his offered hand, following close behind.

She prayed reverently to Jehovah that they wouldn't be found!

Ankh led his desert rose to the garden. The full moon was looming over the horizon, illuminating the flowers and trees, giving them a glow.

A gentle breeze blew, and Isis shivered. Ankh realized that she was wearing another sleeveless Egyptian dress, showing off her savvy curves.

Ankh gulped. Coming to his senses, he took off his black summer cloak, draping it lightly around her.

"Thank you" Isis smiled. Ankh smiled back. "You're welcome" he whispered.

Leading her by the hand to the bench, he motioned for her to be seated, as he himself paced back and forth.

"I have something to tell you" he said finally, sitting down beside her.

She cocked her head, waiting for him to continue.

"Mmmm Lord God help me...hehe" Isis giggled along with Ankh, wondering why he sounded so nervous.

"What is it, Ankhare?" she asked softly. Ankh bit his lip. Looking at her in detail, he realized that the moon cast an unearthly glow upon her.

He studied her in detail as if seeing her as God's work of art for the first time.

Her face was clear and beautiful...her eyes...captivating; one could get lost in those ocean blue orbs of hers... ironically, that was exactly what was happening to Ankh even now.

Isis had a slender, graceful figure all around... Ankh noticed with some amusement that while most Egyptian women sought to show themselves off, Isis chose to hide herself in somewhat modest clothing.

"Isis" Ankh whispered, and without realizing it, his two fingers stroked her cheek. The girl blushed deeply. Ankh smiled, his fingers trailing under her chin as she tried to avoid his gaze. He gently lifted her face to look at him.

"Isis...I-oh dear how do I say this...ahem" Isis smiled a little as Ankh cleared his throat.

"In these past few months I have found myself growing fonder and fonder of you...I-well, I guess since the first time I saw you, asleep... I mean...uh..." Despite himself, the Physician felt himself blushing furiously.

Isis smiled again. "I believe I am in love with you, and I have been, ever since I first saw you." the girl looked at him, her eyes, asking to affirm what he just admitted.

"Yes" he whispered. "It is a common feeling we share, you and I" she whispered. "I love you too, Ankhare" she looked at him, as if unsure of what his reaction would be.

In response however, Ankh gently caressed her silky raven hair, gently pulling her to him.

Nervously the two smiled at each other... this was the very first kiss for both of them.

As if they both felt the Lord bringing them together, closer and closer they went until...

"Ahem!" the moment was shattered into a million pieces. Who was it that stole this precious moment?

Ankh and Isis were about to find out!

* * *

Mahado: Gah! NOOOOO! Who DID that?!

Cq (grinning cheekily) you'll just have to find out!

Meanwhile Ankh and Isis are continuing where they left off.

Cq: Oh Lord!

Mahado: O-o that's it! Onto the next chapter!

* * *

Ankh gritted his teeth as he and Isis noticed Lord Shada standing behind them, his muscular arms folded sternly over his broad chest.

He glared at them until Ankhare could almost swear a vein was popping out of the man's head.

(A/N: Oops...hehehe (sweat drop))

"I_sis_...what in the name of Maat are _you_ doing here with HIM?!"

Ankhare looked at Shada curiously. Thinking back a few months before, hadn't Shada himself asked about Jehovah being the One True God?

So why was he still professing to the Egyptian gods? Ankh tried to mule over it in his mind, but could not come up with a reason. He set it aside for later.

Not that Ankhare would be caught dead bowing down to these _idols_, as the Law called them, but Ankh himself was finally beginning to understand the idols and what they all stood for.

Ammut, part crocodile and part lion, was apparently idealized as a fierce goddess

Amun-Re, part falcon and part human, was apparently the most powerful god of Egypt; pictured as the bringer of life or the sun

Anubis (the god Shada resembeled,) was apparently the jackal-headed human god; the god of the dead and the guardian of tombs and pyramids

Bastet, part cat and part human, was apparently the daughter of Re; known as the goddess of joy

Bes, was apparently the jolly dwarf-god, his occupation is not known

Hathor, the cow-headed goddess was known as the goddess of love, joy, women, childbirth, and music; and was also the protector of the dead

Horus, part falcon, part human, carrying an ankh in his right hand, was the son of Isis and Osiris who defeated his uncle Seth in battle and became ruler over Egypt; sky god, god of light and heaven

(A/N: Huh?)

Isis, Osiris's wife and mother of Horus was apparently the goddess of maternal love-her symbol is a throne

Khnum, part human, part ram, ruled over the dangerous Nile cataracts, or rapids

Maat, known as the daughter of the sun god Re; was known as the goddess of justice and truth

(daughter of Osiris)

Egyptians believed that after you died. Osiris and Maat would meet you to weigh your heart. The heart was placed on one side of a scale and Maat's Feather of Truth on the other side. Forty-two gods or goddesses would interview the heart. They questioned it about crimes it may have committed. If the heart was light with no hate, the person would gain eternal life. If the heart was heavy, the goddess Ammut would eat it.

Ankh did not believe such nonsense. His mind wandered off on the oddity of the other gods and goddesses.

Osiris, the mummy god, was apparently the god of vegetation and the dead

Ptah, another mummy god, was apparently the 'creator god' who invented the arts; aka the local god of the capital Memphis

Seth, (A/N: Hmmm) part camel, part human, was apparently the god of the desert; aka brother and murderer of Osiris

Thoth part ibis (small bird), part human, known for carrying writing tools, was apparently god of the moon, god of the scribes of writing, and god of wisdom

Tauert, wife of Bes, was the hippopotamus goddess, her occupation is not known

Sekhmet, part human, part lioness, was apparently the goddess of war

None of this, Ankh knew was true... it was just rubbish. But still, he wondered, why pray to a bunch of pebbles when the God who made them was so much bigger then that?

Ankh shook his head, and was brought out of his religious reverie by Isis' reply to Shada's question.

"I love him" she replied.

"I'm sorry," Shada said sarcastically. "I didn't hear that last remark... what did you just say?" Shada folded his arms over his chest, glaring at her.

"I _love __**him**_" Isis said emphasizing those last two words.

Shada growled, grabbing the girl by the wrist. The Millennium Eye suddenly appeared on his forehead.

"You belong to no one but me! You are to be my WIFE!"

Ankh's head snapped up in recognition of that familiar tone of voice. It was the same one that Shada had used with him several months earlier!

Sure enough, when Ankh looked into the man's eyes, they were the same shade of red. (A/N: Shada has a Yami? O-o Actually he sounds a little like Y. Marik)

"Surprised, Ankhare? And you thought I was possessed!"

_Perhaps you are! _Ankh thought. He daren't say that aloutd for fear of placing his beloved in serious peril.

The Physician watched helplessly as Shada dragged Isis into the palace. The look she gave him as she left pierced his heart.

_I will save you my darling! _Ankh thought as they left. Quickly he headed inside to Mahado's quarters, hoping to find Khalfani and Karim along the way.

The needed to come up with a plan before it was too late!

* * *

Ankh: Aaaaah Noooo!

cq: I'm sorry Ankh! I had no choice!

Ankh (angrily): no choice? NO_ CHOICE?! _Of COURSE you had a **CHOICE!!**

Mahado: He's right cq... don't worry Ankhare... we'll get her back!

Khalfani and Karim: Right!

cq: I dunno...

Ankh: O-O what do you mean 'You don't know?!'

cq: I already had a plan for the next chapter.

Ankh: Do I get her back?

cq: You'll just have to see -

Ankh: _**wHaT?!**_

cq: Onto the next chappie O-o

* * *

Disclaimer: Christianqueenofegypt does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Ankhare or the lyrics to My Immortal... she's just borrowing them.

Cq: thanks!

Khalfani: hehe you're welcome

cq rolls eyes

Khalfani: Hey!

Cq: hehe

Khalfani: Soo... where's Ankh and Isis?

Cq: Ankh, you, Mahado and Karim are gonna go rescue her

Khalfani: O-k-a...what?! B-but I'm the Prince of Egypt!

Cq: so was Moses

Khalfani: O-o that was lame

cq: Pffft as if you could come up with something better!

Khalfani:I-i...oh wait

cq sniggers

cq: see?

Khalfani: Whatever! Onto the next chappie!

* * *

Chapter Summary

Shada has finally gotten permission from the Pharaoh to marry Isis... she is still upset with Ankhare... but then she also has something very important to tell him... the baby in the manger may not just have been another life brought into the world, but the long awaited Messiah! Can she tell him the news and they elope someplace else? Or will she betray his love and marry Shada? R&R!

* * *

Isis sat in Lord Shada's chambers, awaiting his return.

She found that she had no tears left, they had all been wasted on Ankhare... she couldn't believe it!

He knew after all this time that Shada was seeking her hand, and still he didn't tell her and let her make the decision for herself?!

_Well, apparently my fate has been chosen for me... so now I just have to grin and bear it! _The girl thought bitterly.

_But then how could I be so heartless to Ankhare that way? Did he not profess his love for me?_

_Yes, _her mind argued, _but he also deceived you... he knew what was going on the whole time!_

Isis put her head in her hands and groaned. Might as well just go along for the ride... she had always been taught that Jehovah would take care of the rest.

* * *

Ankhare, Lord Mahado, Lord Karim, Lord Sekmeth, and Prince Khalfani sat in the flame room, trying to figure out a plan to win Lady Isis from Lord Shada.

"He plans to marry her at sundown" Sekmeth said... curious of Ankhare's reaction.

In reaction, Ankh pounded his fist on the table. "Then that does not give us much time, does it?" he growled.

"Calm yourself Ankhare" Khalfani commanded. "Jehovah is on our side... He will not reward wickedness with goodness"

"Perhaps Shada has persuaded even your god" Karim muttered. All four other men glared at him. "What?" he asked.

"Ankhare?" Khalfani said smiling. "Yes, My Prince?" Ankh asked. "Has Isis told you of her vision?"

Ankhare, puzzled, shook his head. "No my Prince, she hasn't" "Exactly" Khalfani said.

All four turned to him in confusion.

"All of us were present at Lady Isis' endowment" Khalfani continued after seeing the men nod.

"My father stated that she was to tell either Priest Shimon, or Lord Shada if she had a vision."

they nodded again. "Now, the only way to counteract that is if she told me or my father... which she told me"

Karim and Sekmeth seemed confused while Mahado was muling it over. Ankhare smiled at the prince.

"What was her vision?" he asked.

"Baruch HaBah B'Shem Immanuel!"1 Ankhare stared wide eyed at the Prince! At long last, their prayers had been answered! The Messiah had come!

"Baruch Shem Kivod LeOlam Va'ed!"2 he yelled. Khalfani was now grinning from ear to ear. Their Savior had come!

Khalfani yelled out in a loud voice, Ankhare joining him, "Baruch HaBah Avinu SheBaShamayim!"3

All three courtiers were highly confused of what these men were saying!

The two men continued to speak in Hebrew, wondering whether they should tell the good news. "Let us wait" Khalfani said. Ankhare agreed.

"Aba,"4 he whispered. "Azru Li!"5 Khalfani nodded reverently. "Very well, let us go!"

* * *

Mana knocked and entered the room upon Isis' calling. "My Lady... It is time"

Mana had tears in her eyes. She'd wanted so badly for her Lady and the Physician to marry, and now she had to marry a man she did not know against her will! It just wasn't fair!

Isis nodded and rose. Finishing her bath, Isis rubbed down her body with fragrant perfume, and glossed her hair with oil. Mana took a silver comb and pinned Isis' hair up.

Placing bangles on her arms and ankles, Isis reached down into the chest and pulled out the Millennium Necklace. "Aba" she whispered, hoping Jehovah would hear her silent prayer.

Little did she know, He did.

Isis stood, hands intertwined with Lord Shada, in front of Priest Shimon, waiting to be wed.

At the moment, the Priest couldn't seem to find his book of vows. Isis looked up nervously at Shada.

Not a trace of the previous night was etched in his eyes. It all confused Isis... Why did this man of important regal status wish to marry her, a low commoner, apprentice to the Physician?

Then it occurred to her... could Shada be jealous of the love between them? Then if that was so, what was the true reason he sought her hand in marriage?

Did it have to do with politics? Or did Shada want her only to bear his children? Thinking of that made Isis shudder.

But then she thought about something. If Ankhare loved her, and had known about Shada's intentions, why did _he_ not ask for her hand?

With this, Isis snapped to attention as Shada finished saying his vows. She in turn, giving the man a demure look, opened her mouth to speak...

* * *

**My Immortal **

**I'm so tired of being here**

Ankhare sat in his chamber on his cot, his knees pulled up to his ches**t. **

**Suppressed by all my childish fears  
**He'd failed her. His one true love... he had a chance and he had failed.

**And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
**Isis was gone now, She and her husband had planned to take a short trip to the Lower Lands. They would be back within a week.

**'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone **

Ankh sighed. He didn't want to think about it, the ceremony, but his mind pondered over it anyway.

Flashback

Ankhare and the others crept into the throne room as Isis was starting to say her vows.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**  
Hearing her say her oath of fertility to Shada broke Ankhare's heart.

**This pain is just too real**

He had been so close! He reached into his cloak and retrieved his mother's gold wedding ring.

**There's just too much that time cannot erase **

It had a single diamond in the center, with two sapphires on each side, and ending with two small rubies on either side of the sapphires.

"Do you have a ring?" Priest Shimon asked. Isis produced her father's wedding ring, and (regretfully) placed it on Shada's left finger.

Shada, in return, gave a mischievously wolfish grin to Isis. "I am afraid I do not have a ring" he answered.

"I do" said a voice. Isis dared not turn... she knew who the voice belonged to.

Shada glared at the Physician. "You dare interrupt a private ceremony?"

Ankh looked pleadingly at Isis. "My Lady?" he asked. She met his gaze, her eyes filled with tears.

"Please Ankhare... just go" she turned and started to cry softly. "As you wish, My Lady" Ankhare whispered, handing the wedding ring to Shimon, who handed it to Shada.

Shada, very pleased with himself, roughly took Isis's wrist and nearly jammed the ring on her finger.

"If no one then has any objections, then by the power vested in me by the gods of Egypt, I now pronounce you man and wife... Shada, you may now kiss the bride."

Ankhare peeked in the doorway just enough to see Shada place a forceful kiss on Isis' lips. But instead of defending her, he walked quietly back to his quarters.

End Flashback

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
The mixture of Ankh's emotions were too much to handle! How dare she betray him that way?! After all he'd done for her, calming her through her grief for her family.

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**  
Tears running down his face, he recalled the times Isis had woken up screaming for her grandmother during the night, only to have him rock her gently back to sleep.

**And I held your hand through all of these years**  
Countless times he had supported her, encouraged her through her endowment, and assured her that her grandmother would be fine.

**But you still have  
All of me **

With a sigh, he realized that she still held his heart as well as his heirloom.

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light**  
He remembered when he'd first met her, her spirit captivated him.

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
**He missed the way she helped him, as his apprentice, such an inspiration to him, always.

**Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams**

Her face, her eyes, her brilliant smile, everything about her, had captivated him, he had longed to make her his and had been about to, but now, she was no longer his... nor could she ever be.

**Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**  
Her voice was like that of an angel, so soft and light, now it hurt him to remember.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**  
**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

She's gone, she's gone, she's gone! You failed!  
**But though you're still with me**  
Isis had the ring... technically a sign... but now he was haunted the fact.

**I've been alone all along**  
she would never be his!

* * *

Ankh: Nooooo! Isis!

Starts crying

cq: Awww Ankh! I never meant for it to be this way!

Ankh: Yes you DID! You're the AUTHOR!

Cq: true... but that doesn't mean that she's going to be gone forever...

Ankh (in a tiny voice): you mean I get her back?

Cq: we'll see... Meanwhile, reviewers Review please!

Ankh: Yes! We don't want Isis to die now do we?

Cq: Of course not Ankh, don't talk like that! You'll scare them!

Ankh: Oh, sorry! Onto the next chappie!

* * *

Hebrew Dictionary

1)"Baruch HaBah B'Shem Immanuel!"- Blessed be the Name of Immanuel!

2)"Baruch Shem Kivod LeOlam Va'ed!"- Blessed be His Glorious Majesty Forever and Ever!

3)"Baruch HaBah Avinu SheBaShamayim!"- Blessed be our Father in Heaven

4) Aba- Father

5) Azru Li- Help me

* * *


	7. What Have I Done?

* * *

Cq: I'm Baaack! Sorry for taking so long!

Ankh: What took you so long?

Cq: SV

Ankh: SV?

Cq(rolls eyes): Summer Vacation

Ankh: Oh... what is this... summer vacation you speak of?

Cq(splutters): sigh* Remember that trip Shada and Isis took?

Ankh starts crying again

Cq(wincing): Okaaaay bad subject... onto the next chappie

* * *

Chapter Summary

It has been one year since Lord Shada and Lady Isis have gotten married. Isis now realizes that the visions she had received had been visions of the past... Jesus has been teaching all around Judea, Samaria and Phoenicia and is in a bit of trouble with the Jews. Meanwhile, Isis herself is in trouble with her husband... not only has she not given herself up, but she is also unable to bear children. What will happen if Shada finds out? What will he do? R&R!

* * *

One year later...

It had been a year since Lord Shada and Lady Isis had been married.

Unfortunately, even though Physician Ankhare had forgiven the young woman long ago, the two friends had been forbidden all contact with each other.

Ever since then, Jeniah had constantly been on Isis' mind.

Slowly Isis rose out of bed, suddenly clutching her abdomen. She screamed in pain.

Shada came running through the door. "What in the name of Hathor is wrong with you?! I thought you were dying!"

Isis moaned. "I might be! My abdomen is hurting badly!" she clenched her lower abdomen and groaned in pain.

Shada huffed. "Fine, I'll fetch the Physician. But_ so_ _**help me**_ Isis, something _better_ be wrong with you.... _Otherwise_..."

There was no need to finish. Isis knew what he meant.

When he left to fetch Ankhare, Isis sat back on the bed and laid down, trying to take it easy.

Her mind roamed back to their honeymoon, which hadn't been a real 'honeymoon' at all.

As soon as she'd realized that Shada only wanted her for child birthing and nothing more, Isis was furious and resolved to set out to make herself 'sick'.

_I am such a fool! _She thought. _I should have known that that was Shada's intention! Now I'm ruined till the day I die!_

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. _Ankhare_ Isis thought. She missed his knock... all the time she wished that Shada would knock softly instead of barging in all the time.

"Who is it?" Isis moaned. "Ankhare" the Physician answered. "May I come in?" Isis covered herself with the 'blanket'. "Yes you may" she called.

Slowly Ankh opened the door. Setting his green gaze on Isis again made his heart skip a beat. Quickly he chastised himself.

"Ahem, I heard you were not well" he said. Isis shook her head. "I am in great pain and I don't know why" she answered. Slowly Ankh went over to her.

"Oh, _no _you don't" Shada growled. Ankhare stood up and away from Isis. "My Lord" he bowed slightly, his arm over his shoulder.

Shada sniffed. "What's wrong with her? She's been sick ever since she said 'I do'"

Mentally Isis grinned to herself. _There's a reason for that my husband_ she thought.

She winced when she felt Ankhare's kind, but chastising gaze on her.

"My lord, I am afraid I must speak with your wife alone, you will need to go"

"_Set_ no!" Shada yelled. "My lord, please... there is a chance that she is with child, I need to be sure"

at the word 'child' Shada's ears perked up and he grinned from ear to ear.

Isis rolled her eyes slightly. "Fetch me when you confirm it" with that, he waltzed out of the room. Ankh slammed the door behind him.

Turning to Isis he smirked a little. "Has he had any wine or beer lately?" Isis nodded. "Every day"

Ankh looked at her puzzled. "Oh my... well, let us see what we have here" slowly he approached the bed. Isis sat up, and Ankh sat at the edge of it.

"Isis... If you were with Shada's child, would you love it?" Isis looked at him quizzically. "I do not know... I've never been with child before...I don't know what it's like to..."

"Ahhhh" Ankh smiled. "So you have not given yourself up, is that it?" Ashamed of herself, Isis put her head down and nodded.

"I suppose after I betrayed you, and what he told me when we were away, made me not want to do it"

Ankh cocked his head. "What did he tell you?" Isis looked up at him as a girl looks at her father, when she's unsure to tell the truth.

"Well," she began...

Flashback One year earlier...

Isis sat quietly in the carriage, looking out at the orange sky.

Going over the events of the day, she suddenly realized that she knew literally nothing of the man beside her.

Of course she knew of his status in the Pharaoh's court, but she knew nothing of the man himself. About an hour later, they reached their destination.

Isis took a deep breath as Shada came around to let her out of the carriage.

"Welcome to the Lower Lands, my love" Shada said, smiling at her, a faint wolfish gleam in his eyes.

_Just a few more moments..._ he thought, as he led her to the door of the massive estate.

Opening the door, Shada picked Isis up bridal style, startling her.

"Shada...please put me down." The man scowled and placed his 'bride' on the 'marriage-bed'.

Isis shuddered to her very core at the look Shada was giving her...he looked like an animal...a monster!

Suddenly before she had a chance to ask the question that was on her mind, her husband's lips slammed upon her own in a rough demanding kiss.

With all her might, Isis was finally able to shove him off of her. "NO! What are you _doing_?!" she demanded.

"Kissing my _wife_!" he snapped, making another move toward her. She turned away from him.

"Please, Shada...why so urgent? We have all night! Besides... we hardly know each other!"

Ankh stared at Isis in disbelief. "What was his reaction?" he asked calmly. "I'm getting there" she answered smiling bitterly.

Isis felt her cheek stinging. Shada had slapped her.

"How DARE you?! I take your pitiful, loathsome, disgusting appearance, and marry it, (A/N: Oh no he _didn't_!) thinking I will have children, however long it takes... (A/N:Pfft 9 months, dummy) and this is how you treat me?!"

Isis stared at Shada in shock. He wanted her as a decoration and child laborer? Oh Heck no!

"You pitiful, loathsome, lustful, wretched, _evil_ man! I should have _never_ married you! I will _**never**_ bear your children for as long as I live!"

Shada shoved her, and she fell back on the bed. Pouncing he landed on top of her, preventing her from squirming away.

As Isis desperately tried to get away from Shada's grasp, he just laughed menacingly.

"I am your _husband_ Isis... you will do as I say!" with that he roamed his large hands on every part he could reach.

Isis screamed. "Lord Jehovah!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly it felt as if an earthquake hit. Shada climbed off of Isis, and went outside.

Fire was raining down from the sky. Shada rushed back inside and raced back to the bedroom.

"Isis... come! We're going home!" Isis got up, painfully, putting on her clothes. Just as quickly as it came, the fire stopped. But Shada was already content on heading back to the Palace.

As the carriage rolled on, Isis was smiling slightly. Jehovah was indeed watching out for her.

End Flashback

Ankh raised an eyebrow as Isis finished her tale. "Well, that was interesting. Did he harm you at all?"

Isis's eyes welled up with tears as she lifted the blanket and her gown, revealing to Ankh the bruises.

The Physician gasped in horror. "Isis!" the young woman nodded.

"It was once revealed to me and my family,that I would not be able to bear children" the girls eyes welled with tears.

Ankhare couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Did...did you tell him?" Isis sobbed and nodded.

Overcome with compassion, he hesitantly took her into his arms, rubbing her back gently.

"Ankh? I-I don't know why I've been having this pain... I- Augh!" the girl let out a small scream.

The sheets which she had been laying upon were drenched with blood. Isis looked up at Ankh tears streaming down her face, embarrassment on her cheeks.

Ankh smiled slightly and also blushed. "It appears that the way of women is with you"

Isis buried her face in her hands, and started to cry. "Shhhh.... It's all right now. Come, I will help you clean up."

Going to the door, he noticed Lord Mahado's servant girl Mana pacing in the hallway.

"Mana!" Ankh called softly. The girl turned, and jumped slightly at seeing the Physician in the doorway.

"Oh! Master Ankhare! You scared me!" Ankh smiled slightly. "Forgive me, my child, but I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure, anything" Ankhare smiled gently at the girl and led her into the room.

Upon seeing Lady Isis on the bed bleeding and in pain, Mana gasped.

"Lady Isis! What happened?!" Isis tried her hardest not to cry. "Shada" she whispered.

Suddenly Mana closed her eyes and began muttering under her breath. The glass globe on top of her walking stick started to glow.

Ankh and Isis looked at each other. Mana was obviously being trained how to use the Millennium Magic. "what are we to do?" Isis asked in Hebrew. "Nothing for the moment, my dear" Ankhare answered in the same tongue.

"Mana" he said gently. "Let go...let go to anything your holding...set it free" Mana opened her eyes, and the globe stopped glowing, but she had a glare on her face.

"He will pay for what he's done!" she spat in Arabic.

"I realize this... but the Law says that we are not to bring justice into our own hands." Ankh answered back, trying to calm the girl down.

"B-but she's my friend!" the girl's green eyes started to well up with tears.

Smiling sympathetically, Ankh decided that now would be the best time for her to fetch some fresh linen.

"Mana... I need for you to do me a favor" Mana dried her eyes and looked up at him. "Sure, anything"

Ankh blushed slightly at the though of Isis' condition. "Can you go and fetch some fresh linen? The ones on Isis' bed are... soiled"

At this mention, Ankh blushed and Mana giggled. She knew exactly what the good Physician meant.

"Sure, I'll help" she bowed and left. With that, Ankh went back into the room to check on Isis. "Are you feeling a bit better, My Lady?"

Isis nodded a little. The Physician had given her a bit of wine with a healing herb to ease the pain.

"The wine was a bit bitter, but thank you" Ankh smiled a little. "You, my dear, are undeniably welcome" Isis and Ankh smiled at one another. Then Isis' expression changed.

"What is the use, Ankh? First you are helping my grandmother and now me? I was little more than a servant when we met, and now Shada treats me as if I were a pleasure slave"

Ankh winced. Ironically, Isis was going through the same thing that he ad been trying to avoid. But he couldn't say 'I told you so' to the young woman who still held his heart, could he?

_Thou shalt not commit adultery. _Those words gripped him firmly, Ankh ended up feeling guilty and ashamed of himself.

Mana returned with the linen sheets and Ankh worked quickly to change the sheets. While he did that, Mana helped Isis clean up and get into another nightdress.

As Isis returned, trying to keep her balance, Ankh stared at her. (think of Phantom of the Opera, when Erik looks at Christine leaving with Raoul)

_Is it wrong to love her?_ Ankh thought to himself. _No, _his mind thought. _It is not wrong to love her, it is just wrong to **want** to love her. _

He caught her before she fell, carrying her bridal style to the bed. Both blushed deep scarlet. Ankh tucked her in gently, making sure she was warm enough.

Shaking his head, his eyes focused on the sleeping form of the young woman who had captured his heart so long ago.

"Sweet dreams, Lady Isis" the Physician whispered, getting up. "Mana, do you mind keeping an eye on Lady Isis for me? I must see Lord Shada about something."

Mana scowled slightly and then nodded. Ankh smiled and walked out of the door in search of his former nemesis. Come to think of it, Shada would always be his nemesis when it came to Isis.

The Physician finally found him speaking to Pharaoh Hakizimana. Quietly, Ankhare cleared his throat.

Hakizimana looked up at him and smiled. "Here is the Physician now, Shada... perhaps you can express your concerns to him" Shada growled under his breath at Ankh.

If it weren't for the fact that the Pharaoh was sitting right there, Ankh would have killed the man before him.

He decided against it though, seeing as the punishment for murder was death.

"How is she?" Shada asked, folding his arms. Ankh tried to keep a hold on his temper before he answered.

"She is in much pain, and is sleeping right now" Shada dismissed this. "Yes...yes... is she with child?!"

Ankh growled lowly. "She is not.... the way of women is with her...nothing more" Shada looked shocked. "Sh-she's not with child?" Ankh shook his head.

"No... and as she has informed me, that she told you... she will never be able to have children" "WhAt?" Shada was enraged, a vein was popping out of his head. He looked as if he wanted to kill Ankhare...and Isis.

"See here now, patience, Shada....Ankhare...Is there nothing that can be done?"

Regrettably, Ankh shook his head. "There is not, Your Majesty... the only thing that could be done is the Will of the Lord Jehovah...perhaps there is a reason for this tragedy."

He glared at Shada and frowned, folding his arms across his chest. "Are you implying that I...?"

"Yes! You have _harmed _her in every possible way! All that you care for _can__not _and _will_ **not** come about! May the Lord have _mercy_ on your soul Shada for how you have treated your wife!....Tread cautiously, for she may be taken away from you and given to another man!"

"Why you insolent _worm_ of a man! You have wanted her ever since I married her! Do you deny this?!"

Ankh clamped his mouth shut. He sighed and put his head down. "I do not deny this... I have loved Isis ever since I laid eyes on her in the kitchens...and what of you?! All you wish for is children? Why not go to the streets then among the commoners if you are so desperate!"

There was murder in Shada's eyes. He balled his fist and prepared to tear this sniveling, disgusting, undeserving rodent to pieces.

"That is ENOUGH!" the Pharaoh bellowed. "Shada, lay not a hand on the Physician, or I will personally throw you in the dungeon myself!" Shada growled slightly and put his fist down.

"Ankhare, can you prove what you imply?" Ankh breathed deeply and looked straight into the Pharaoh's eyes. "That depends on Isis... if she can testify to all that has been done to her"

Ankh noticed Shada's eyes gleam as he referred to the man's wife by her first name. Mentally, he grinned triumphantly.

"Hmmm... Shada, you will stay away from your wife until Ankhare confirms that she is better. Ankhare, there is to be no involvement..."

"There better not be!" Shada growled. "There will not, Your Highness...my God will not allow it... lest I be put to death."

"Sounds like a plan." Shada grinned evilly. The Pharaoh and Ankh glared at him. Hakizimana nodded. "Very well then... you both are dismissed." Both men bowed and walked out of the throne room.

"You will regret this" Shada said as he passed Ankhare on the way into his chamber.

Isis had been taken back to her former room that adjoined with Ankhare's. "I already do" the Physician whispered, closing the door.

Looking at Isis' sleeping form, he smiled slightly. She was finally going to be safe. All was well.

* * *

Cq: well, that's the end of another chappie!

Ankh: Well done!

Isis: Yay!

Ankh holds Isis close

Cq: tsk tsk tsk...ankh... let her go.

Ankh: but she's not married!

Khalfani, Karim and Mahado laugh

cq: *O-o oh... well onto the next chappie!

* * *


	8. Till Death Do Us Part

Disclaimer: Christianqueenofegypt does not own Yu-gi-oh or Ankhare, but she does own a bible!

Cq: amen to that!

Ankh: hehehe

Cq: sorry to all my reviewers, but I've been busy with college and homework!

Ankh: we've missed you

Cq: ^-^ Aww! I feel loved!

Isis: Hey! He's mine!

Cq and Ankh laugh

Isis: - onto the next chappie!

* * *

Chapter Summary

Ankh has cared for Isis under the order of Pharaoh Hakizimana. She is much better and for a little while, life goes on much like it had before. Suddenly, Isis receives a heart shattering vision... Jesus the Messiah has been crucified! Isis returns to Shada and then suddenly disappeared! Where could she be? Can Ankh find her before something terrible happens?! R&R!

* * *

Isis woke up not knowing where she was, but when she caught sight of Physician Ankhare, she knew that she would be alright.

"Ankh, I..."

The raven haired, copper skinned, green eyed youth shook his head, putting his pointer finger to her lips.

Ankh noticed that even though she was obeying his wishes, the apprehension in her dark blue eyes showed that she wanted to tell him something.

"What is the matter, Isis?" Ankh asked gently.

"We must not continue this my lord...it is death to us both!"

A small sad smile graced Ankh's lips. Though they were in no danger of death, he was awed by her concern for him as well as her faithfulness to her husband.

"We have nothing to fear, my Lady. We have done nothing wrong according to the Law."

Isis nodded looking down sadly at her hands. Gently, Ankh lifted her chin with two fingers.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I do not understand how I could be such a _fool_!"

Isis jumped as the physician slammed his fist upon the table beside the bed.

"Ankh!" she gasped.

Ankhare looked up and into her ocean blue eyes, swimming in tears. Oh how he wanted to wipe her every tear away and take her into his arms!

"No matter how much I love her, I will not disobey You, O Lord." with that prayer, and a heavy heart, the physician rose and quietly walked to the door.

Silent tears streamed down his face as he prayed for Isis' protection.

Walking down the hallway, Ankh did his best to shut out the sound of Isis' sobs; the evidence of her shamed and shattered heart.

*

Mahado took a lantern from one of the holds. He had been alerted that Lady Isis had been kidnapped, and Lord Shada was nowhere to be found!

Mahado had been trying the physician ever since. He'd searched the palace inside and out, but he could not find Ankhare anywhere.

Finally he found Ankh in the kitchen; an empty bottle on one side, and a kneeling Mana on the other.

It seemed as if Ankhare was unconscious and Mana was trying desperately to wake him up.

Mahado touched her shoulder lightly. She turned, her big brown eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh, Master" hurriedly she wiped her eyes. "Easy Mana, all is well... what is the matter?"

Mana looked back helplessly at the physician.

"He told me that Lady Isis thought herself a fool for all that has happened to her, and how he was furious with himself that he could not do anything for her."

The girl stood up and finished wiping her eyes. Mahado looked down at the physician with slight aggravation in his eyes.

"So now he has drunken himself past all comprehension" he surmised.

Mana nodded.

Mahado leaned down next to Ankhare, not noticing or caring that his courtly robes were getting wet from the recently cleaned kitchen floor.

"Ankhare" he said.

The physician opened his eyes slightly, turned them on Mahado, and shut them again; he was a little annoyed he had been woken up out of his stupor.

"Ankhare, wake up! Isis is in danger! Shada has taken her!"

The physician murmured something incoherent.

"What?" Mahado asked, leaning his ear closer.

"Isissss iss hiss wife. {hiccup} Let him do {ic} what he wantssss...she iss of no {c-concern} to me now."

_Amun Re! Must a man be so foolish?! _Mahado thought incredulously.

A short year ago, this young, brave, slightly bashful physician who was respected in all of Northern Egypt professed his love to a young woman that he swore to protect.

She has now been kidnapped by her "husband" and now he wants to give up?! O _Set _no!

Mahado grabbed the physician by the arm and dragged him all the way to the horse trod.

"I did **not **come up with the plan to set you two up for nothing! You are a fool if you think I am going to let you give up now!"

(A/N: Um...excuse me...but you didn't set that plan up at all!) **gets whacked by a pillow**

With that, the courtier dunked the physician's head into the water. Ankhare gasped.

"Do you understand?" Mahado was asking.

Ankh shook his head.

"You are NOT going to give up now after all we have been through!"

"Mahado! Why are you yelling?" Ankh asked.

O_O "Oh!" Mahado scratched his head. "I forgot!"

Ankhare rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked up suddenly.

"How did I get here?"

*O_o "You were drunk"

Ankhare looked at his friend as if he had grown two more heads.

"Me, drunk?"

Mahado slapped his forehead "Of course you were drunk!"

"Tell me...you must tell me...wine or beer?"

Mahado looked at him funny. "What?"

"Wine or beer? Was I drinking wine or beer?"

"Wine, why?"

Ankhare breathed a sigh of relief.

"According to the Law of my God, I am not to drink anything spirited."

(A/N:Though Egyptians did drink beer, in Biblical times, wine was the main alcoholic beverage)

"Oh" Mahado said.

"Where are Isis and Shada?" Ankhare asked.

By now he had stood up and was walking toward the stables with Mahado and Mana at his heels.

"We don't know...it appears as if they have vanished into thin air!"

Ankhare nodded, took the horse's reins from the stable boy, and lifted himself onto Ebony's black saddle. The horse nickered as Ankh pulled the reins to turn the horse around.

"Where are you going?" Mahado asked.

"I am going to find Isis" Ankhare answered, wondering just where they might be.

Kicking the horse in the side, Ankh nudged Ebony on. "Hai!"

The horse reared and whinnied, galloping on into the cold desert night.

*

Shada walked the halls of the Palace, very pleased with himself. It was best that his wife be punished than she try to betray him.

After all, what use was she to any man if she could not bear children?

Shada had made a promise to that foolish physician; that Ankhare would be sorry. The evil malicious man smiled to himself.

He'd made two pitiful lives suffer with the price of one!

(A/N:he didn't do it, so I'll do it for him...Mwahahahahaha!)

*

Ankhare was halfway to the ending line of the desert border when he realized that he had forgotten his medical sack.

He turned Ebony around, heading back to the Palace.

Every instinct in his body told him to turn around, not to worry about it, but reason overrode his logic.

He turned around and rode on, praying reverently to Jehovah that Isis, wherever she was, would be safe.

*

Shada was on his way to his bedchamber when he felt that someone was watching him.

The lord scowled and turned around; no one was there.

Shada continued walking...still having that ominous feeling of a follower.

Turning around, he drew his knife. "Alright, I know you are there... show yourself!"

Two big green eyes met his aqua ones.

"Excuse me Lord Shada, but have you seen Lord Mahado? He was due to give me my lesson twenty minutes ago."

Shada looked dumbfounded as he sweat dropped.

While fearing the unknown, Shada had bumped into Mana, Lord Mahado's servant and student.

Sheathing his knife in embarrassment, he answered her.

"I do not know, Mana...perhaps he is in the flame room."

Mana smiled. "Thank you!" with that, she skipped off leaving the uneasy courtier jumpy and nervous.

Summoning up his courage, Shada approached his stalker. "I know you are there! Come! Come out and fight me like a man!"

"As you wish" someone whispered.

Then he saw it. BAM! Shada was punched, his head hitting the ground, knocking him out cold.

When he came to, he felt a pair of hands lift him off the ground, and shove him into the wall.

It was then that he came face-to-face with the furious physician.

"Do NOT speak!" Ankhare growled. "I know you did something to her... where _is _she?"

Shada growled and spit in the man's face.

"Why should I waste my breath on the likes of you? My wife's whereabouts are _**my**_ business, so don't think that you will get anything out of me!"

The physician muttered something incoherent under his breath and let go of the courtier, letting him drop to the floor.

"If you will not tell me where she is, then I will find her myself!"

With that he stormed off, his cloak flowing behind him.

Cq: that's all I have for now! Read and review please!


End file.
